fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarf
A Dwarf (two forms of the plural, Dwarfs and Dwarves, exist in canon), is a member of one of the four great original sentient races of Titan. Origins and Distribution Said to have been created by Throff in the Godtime, the Dwarfs have great affinity with hills and mountains and all crafts associated with stonework. Much information on this race can be found in the books Out of the Pit and Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World. Dwarfs can be found all over Titan. They can be found in the villages of Stonebridge and Mirewater, and the cliff city of Warpstone, in north western Allansia. - para 141 - para 244 - para. 54-56 The biggest community of Allansia Dwarfs dwell in the north-eastern city of Fangthane. Fangthane is scared to Dwarfs all over Titan, and every Dwarf who is able to makes a pilgrimage to "Sacred Fangthane" once in his or her lifetime. Dwarfs can be found across the Old World, including northern Gallantaria, north-western Ruddlestone, Mauristatia, Femphrey and Kakhabad. - pg. 14 para 246, 254, 266, 312 - para 2, para 26, para 69 - pg11, para4, para16, para18, Dwarfs also dwell within Khul's mountains. Those Dwarfs who ventured to the south of Irritaria made their mansions in the Mountains of the Giants. Their various clans and members from these clans appear in many of the great stories of Khul. Their mansions are found in the Mountains of the Giants, Cloudhigh Mountains, and in the Copper Mountains. It is rumoured that some still live in the Northern Mountains of north east Khul, although surprisingly there are no records of Dwarf settlements in the Shios'ii. Description Dwarfs are short, stocky, bearded humanoids. They usually dwell in underground villages. Many, however, live in Human settlements, where they are fully integrated. They have a great affinity with the underground. Dwarfs have four strong interests; gold, drinking Ale, fighting, and story-telling. Dwarf adventurers are very common. Dwarfs specialize in fighting with axes and crossbows. Dwarfs tend to be unpretentious and plain-speaking; they tend to distrust magic, and a Dwarf Wizard or Sorcerer is very rare. Dwarfs are very devoted to their patron goddess, Throff, who they call Kerellim. Special Abilities Dwarf are excellent miners and tunnelers. Dwarf Priests exist, but are not usually adventurers, tending to stay near their underground temples. Other Media Further Notes *In Allansia, Adventurering Dwarfs will usually be from King Gillibran Ironhelm III's tribe in Stonebridge, or King Kurad Dragonhelm's tribe in Warpstone. Dwarfs from Fangthane will not usually be adventurers, unless they are carrying out special missions for the Dwarf leaders of Fangthane. *Dwarfs and Elves usually do not get on well; the former consider Elves strange and over-intellectual, while the latter consider Dwarfs greedy and cannot understand how Dwarfs could shut themselves in the underground, away from the sun. Despite this, the two races will cooperate if they face a common threat. There have also been several notable adventuring partnerships between an Elf and a Dwarf. Further Information in Canon More information can be found at:SourceComplete list of references catalogued by FF Titan Bestiary (pg34, pg58, pg76, pg78, pg95, pg105, pg109, pg126, pg128*, pg129, pg162-163, pg186, pg194, pg204, pg209, pg213, pg224) (Large) (pg23, pg36, pg43#*, pg47, pg60-61, pg89-91, pg94, pg99, pg103, pg116, pg126, pg127) (paraCover*, pg5, pg8*, pg21, pg28, pg54-57, pg59, pg61-62, pg65, pg67, pg69, pg71, pg76*, pg114*, pg115, pg129, pg137, pg141, pg188*, pg204*, pg217, pg266, pg267, pg279, pg280) (pg19, pg34*, pg60, pg65, pg81, pg118, pg137, pg143, pg150, pg166, pg189, pg240*, pg260*, pg308*, pg318*, pg356*) (para14, para139, para329, para423#*) (pg10*, pg38*, pg47, pg48*, pg49-50, pg52, pg59, pg60, pg62, pg114, pg132, pg139, pg173, pg178, pg195, pg206, pg251, pg253, pg255, pg267, pg284, pg315, pg328, pg370, pg401#-402*) (paraCover*, pg26-32, pg72*, pg73-74#, pg150*, pg151-154#, pg239) (para20#, para68, para91, para100, para102, para131, para227*, para317) (para13*, para33, para60, para213#, para295, para339*, para380) (pg1, pg21, pg23, pg24, para141, para176, para204, para261, para271, para340*, para347#, para363, para400) (para57, para62*, para66, para134, para173, para206, para218, para221, para224*, para236, para247, para384) (para18, para26, para28, para40, para42, para55, para60*, para121, para145#, para152, para163, para179, para302, para347. 354, para363, para365, para379) (para3, para11, para74, para77, para101*, para114, para121, para161, para173, para201, para216, para223*, para265, para279, para360*, para361, para386, para393, para400) (para14*, para42, para253, para312, para324, para338, para383) (para3, para13, para20, para28, para48, para55, para57, para61, para69, para75, para90, para96*, para110, para117, para135, para155, para171, para173, para176, para189, para196, p ara199, para203, para211, para213, para220, para227, para239, para248, para251, para262, para272, para278, para285, para289, para311, para313#, para315, para332, para339, para365*, para372, para376, para388, para399, para400) (pg21, pg22, para47*, para161, para171, para230) (pg21, para22, para94, para124, para142, para202, para261, para360) (para42*, para78) (para1*, para72, para86, para93, para148, para160, para185, para248, para311, para364, para372, para399) (para1, para3, para45, para74, para116#, para136, para143, para151, para205, para222, para225, para235*, para268, para272, para280, para311*, pa ra312, para334, para341, para369, para375, para396) (para4, para12, para15, para17, para22, para24, para28, para30, para34, para51, para56, para59, para63, para69, para71, para72, para76, para78, para79#, para88, para92, para93, p ara99, para104, para117, para126#, para132, para134, para135, para144, para145, para152, para157, para158, para160, para176, para186, para198, para204, para210, para212, para220, para225, para229, para231, para240, para245, para247, para253, para266, para267, para269, para277, para286*, para288, para293, para294, para305, para307, para311, para315, para316, para320, para323, para325, para331, para344, para347, para353*, para370, para371, para378#, para381, para400) (para9, para120, para254, para341, para386) (para6, para86, para322, para323, para369) (para5, para29, para41, para49, para73, para84*, para88, para98, para101, para105, para107, para123, para129, para163, para164, para184, para187, para221, para239, para245, para2 46, para247*, para261, para265, para267, para281, para285, para303, para328, para329, para350, para352, para371, para375, para378*) (pg18, para59, para98, para304) (para6, para26, para37, para53, para112, para117, para129, para136, para230*, para239, para246, para249, para306, para390) (pg12, pg13, pg18, pg22, para7, para14, para22, para33, para37, para60, para74, para91, para191, para196, para202, para217*, para229, para252*, para313, para316, para336, para338*, para361) (para27, para34, para40, para52, para65, para82, para97, para135, para140, para149, para153, para165, para166, para181, para202, para203, para211, para260, para265, para275, para276, para278, para299, para323, para342*, para353, para362, para364, para389) (para192) (para20, para26, para122, para131, para149, para154, para156*, para169, para179, para208*, para214, para215, para238, para259*, para283, para303, para394, para399) (para104, para181*, para188, para265, para311, para397) (pg15, para4, para28, para35, para36, para39, para63, para68, para74, para97, para108, para128, para135, para158, para162, para172, para181, para188, para194, para202, para205*,para211, para220, para223, para224, para237, para244, para247, para257, para264, para266, para274, para284, para290, para293, para295, para300, para306, para307, para315, para322, para331, para341, para344, para354, para368, para372, para376, para385, para391, para400*) (para132, para227#, para238, para250, para347*) (para5, para14, para19, para41, para44, para49, para51, para60, para90, para115, para127, para152, para157, para159, para188, para192, para206, para220, para270, para296, para324, para337, para369, para382, para385) (para246, para254*, para266, para312) (para19, para24, para40*, para71, para85, para115, para213, para219, para295, para310, para356, para375, para398) (para210*, para394*) (para42, para206*, para260, para329) (para1, para7, para11, para16, para19, para22, para27, para31, para33, para35, para36, para38, para44, para46, para48, para49, para50, para52, para56, para60, para63, para66, para68, para70, para75, para84, para87, para89, para96, para97, para101, para104, para108, para113, para118, para123, para125, para126, para132, para133, para135, para137, para145, para148, para150, para152, para156, para160, para169, para171, para172, para178, para183, para185, para189, para197, para200, para202, para203, para205, para209, para212, para219, para224, para228, para232, para233, para237, para238, para240, para242, para244, para247, para249, para253, para255, para259, para261, para263, para265, para266, para269, para273, para276, para277*, para279, para282, para289, para291, para294, para298, para300, para303, para310, para314, para316, para320, para321, para324, para328, para332, para333, para335, para337, para341, para344, para346, para347, para349, para351, para353, para354, para358, para360#, para361, para364, para366, para368, para370, para371, para373, para375, para376, para378, para380, para382, para386, para390, para400, para401, para405, para407) (para156, para288) (para2, para26, para69*, para122, para266, para281, para418, para442, para498, para509) (pg11, para4, para16, para18, para25, para27, para30, para57, para68, para75, para77#, para92, para98, para110, para124, para140, para190, para240, para244, para247, para250, para260, para281, para314, para345, para368, para383, para399) (pg66, pg144, pg176-178, pg190, pg209) (pg25-26, pg50-51, pg53-54, pg56, pg62, pg66, pg79, pg81-82, pg97, pg128, pg131, pg152-153, pg170) (pg61) (para71, para98*, para153, para233, para244, para269*, para293, para321#) (Large) (pg9, pg12, pg15, pg16*, pg26, pg29, pg29, pg30, pg32, pg33, pg40-41, pg42, pg43, pg45, pg46, pg48*, pg49*, pg50*, pg51*, pg52, pg53, pg55, pg58, pg60, pg63, pg64, pg75, pg76, pg76, pg79, pg79, pg81, pg82, pg83, pg83, pg84, pg88, pg90*, pg94, pg96, pg97*, pg103, pg116, pg120, pg121, pg123, pg125) (Small) (pg10, pg16, pg19-20, pg20-21*, pg44*, pg51, pg52, pg55, pg59, pg62, pg80-81, pg83-84, pg86, pg91, pg97, pg99-107 (pg100*, pg103*, pg104*), pg108, pg110, pg114, pg119-121, pg125, pg134, pg136-139, pg165, pg167, pg168, pg172, pg175, pg179, pg181, pg184, para pg185-186, pg187-189, pg198, pg204*, pg213, pg217, pg221-222*, pg223, pg239, pg271, pg282, pg285, pg290, pg296) (Hardback)(paraCover*, pg16*, pg17*)' ''(pg4*, pg5*, pg7, pg26 (68), pg30 (102), pg48 (260)) (pg4#*, pg5, pg14 (287#), pg15 (319), pg16 (323, para339), pg20 (381*), pg26*, pg28 (2), pg35 (53#), pg36 (76*), pg48 (186)) (pg10, pg12, pg24#*, pg29) (pg32 (59), pg41 (128), pg50*) (pg14, pg17*, pg23 (18), pg32 (66#*)) (paraCover*, pg29 (4, para11#), pg31 (38), pg33 (56#, para66#), pg35 (86*), pg44 (175)) Notes # - denotes a reference with statistics * - denotes a picture Gallery To be used within full article: Images can be found where asterisks are highlighted above See Also References Category:Dwarves-Divisions Category:Dwarves